


Blundering Fools

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [77]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Invasion, BAMF Peter Quill, Gen, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Scott Lang, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Peter Quill, Other, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Watching Scott and Quill interact? The team could write novels.





	Blundering Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo many tags.

As Tony watched Scott snore quietly on the couch, he wondered why he hadn't bothered to revert the common room a few floors below into something else. The team never used it. They always hung out on the family floor, so the common room was just collecting dust at this point. Maybe he could make it into some extra living space? The tower was filling up, and Tony already had to stick Quill with Scott when the space pirate arrived just a few months ago. To his luck, the two got along fantastically and Quill probably wouldn't need his own floor. Scott had an extra room anyway.

The space pirate himself steps off the elevator when it arrives and he strides over to Scott and drops a bag of fast food onto the sleeping man's stomach. Scott jolts out of his nap at the sudden disturbance, and he rubs the sleep from his eyes as Quill moves his feet just enough to sit down. Tony watches in surprise when Scott puts his socked feet in Quill's lap and fishes his French fries out of the bag as the other man changes the channel on the tv. It was like they had skipped dating and went straight to being married, but they didn't even know they were in a relationship. Which they weren't, but they might as well be.

Stephen steps up next to Tony and watches the duo on the couch for a few moments before glancing over at his husband. "Are they dating?" He asks quietly so Quill and Scott don't hear him.  
"Uh...no. I think they skipped straight to marriage." Tony half jokes.  
The sorcerer chuckles. "If I didn't know any better, I might have believed you." He walks over to the stove to start hearing up some water.  
"I almost can't believe they're this oblivious. Even _Cap_ noticed."  
"Ignorance is bliss I suppose."

Stephen makes his tea and both he and Tony join the other two in the living room, Stephen with a crossword puzzle, and Tony with his tablet. His attention was split in between it and the tv though. Neither Scott or Quill moved when the married couple joined them, but Scott did eventually sit up with only a couple inches separating him from Quill when he discovered eating a hamburger while laying down was a little hard. It was Quill's next move that almost had Tony and Stephen groaning in frustration though. He picked up one of the sodas and took a sip from the straw and immediately furrowed his brows before holding it over to the ex-criminal.

"Hey Scotty. I think I grabbed yours by mistake."

What Scott did next wasn't much better. He had taken the offered soda and also took a sip from the straw.

"Mmm...yeah. This is mine. Here." He grabs the other cup off the coffee table and hands it to Quill. It took a couple of seconds for him to notice that Tony and Stephen were staring at them in bewilderment. "What?"  
Tony clears his throat. "Just surprised to see you drinking something other than juice." He lies easily.  
Scott snorts. "I do like variety here and there."  
"Could have fooled me."

All but Stephen return their attention to the show playing on the television, and the sorcerer takes a sip of his tea as he fills in an answer.

"I think he's gay." Quill says as he motions to the show.  
"No. Not him. He's got a wife and kids." Scott replies.  
"Really? Man. I'm usually pretty good at noticing things like that."

Stephen chokes on his tea and Tony bursts into laughter. These two had to be yanking their chain. Maybe they were secretly dating and were trying to see how long they could have fun with it, but when Stephen recovered and looked over at the pair, he was met with an incredulous look. So they were serious. Their entire relationship was painful to watch but at the same time, everyone found it hilarious. The rest of the team made bets on how long it would take them to figure it out, but it still looked like it would be a while yet. If ever.

"It uh...went down the wrong pipe." Stephen explains lamely and the other two shrug and go back to watching tv. Completely ignoring Tony who was only now calming down from his fit of giggles.

Like all moments of peace though, it had to end. Alarms blared through the tower, and all four men snap their heads up or to attention from their activities. 

"Another alien attack Boss." FRIDAY tells him through the speakers.  
Tony groans. "Seriously? Do they not know we killed Thanos? You would think that would scare everything away forever."  
"Spiderman is already on the scene."  
"What?!" Both Stephen and Tony shout. "He should be at school right now!" The sorcerer adds as he stands and Levi settles on his shoulders.  
"Yell at him when we get there." Tony says as he stands and activates his suit. "Porcupine and Thumbelina, suit up. FRIDAY let the others know and have them meet us."  
"Right away." She responds.

Tony and Stephen step through a portal that the doctor opens and it closes behind them just as Tony steps in front of Stephen. His suit forms a shield on his arm and blocks the laser pulse aiming for the sorcerer and he shoots the alien with his own repulsor beam before looking back at his lover.

"Honey, do me a favor and wear your suit."  
"I always do." Stephen responds fondly as he taps his bracelet and his suit covers him.

A small group of aliens approach them, and just as the pair ready their attacks, a car comes flying out of the sky and it crushes the aliens beneath it. They look up to find the one responsible for throwing the vehicle and find Peter in his suit, crouching on top of a streetlamp. The teen perks up when Stephen sighs heavily over the comm, but then flinches at the sorcerer's next words.

"Peter Benjamin Stark-Strange!"  
"What did I do?!"  
"Why aren't you in class?"  
"Oh! The school was evacuated so I'm not missing anything." He webs a few more approaching aliens against a nearby building. "I got separated from Harley though."

Tony flies off to help set up a perimeter and Stephen and Peter deal with the aliens as the rest of the team arrive to help. Quill was the first to arrive, and he had taken out one of the enemies trying to sneak up on Stephen, and to the doctor's very brief confusion, the space pirate seemingly flicked his own shoulder. Then he realized he was flicking _Scott_ toward an enemy. The ex-con grew to normal size to punch an unsuspecting alien, and the battle continued with more of the Avengers joining them. All but Bruce that is. They tried to keep him ready for possible injured friends that Stephen would portal to him, and if they were too injured to move, the sorcerer would stabilize them first before sending them to Bruce.

But then a large flying creature, much like the ones from the Chitauri invasion and the battle with Thanos, showed up and Stephen could hear Tony's breath hitch over the comm. Nobody liked those things and this monster wasn't any better. There was only one person who could deal with that thing.

"Stuart Little. You seeing what I'm seeing?" The engineer asks as he has FRIDAY scan for possible weak points, but she gave him a negative.  
Scott kicks away an alien and backs up until his back is flush with Quill's and looks up. "Man, can we have one battle where I don't have to personally hulk out?"  
"Apparently not. You're up Thumbelina...and keep it in the Hudson!"  
Quill looks over his shoulder after shooting a couple of aliens. "He wants _you_ to deal with that thing? Am I missing something?"  
"Make room Spaceman."  
"Room for what?!"

Scott rolls his eyes and presses a button on his suit and Quill stumbles back when the ex-criminal grows to over sixty feet and punches the flying creature into the Hudson River before following it. The pirate recovers from his shock just in time to duck a blast to his head and he takes out the creatures swarming him as he keeps one eye on his floormate. Scott was wrestling with the large flying alien until it thrashed around and sent them both under the water with a large splash. Long seconds pass and when the water partially settles, Steve speaks over comm.

"He's not coming back up!"  
"Growing like that puts stress on his body! That combined with the limited air supply his helmet has-" Stephen starts, but he stops when Quill flies out from the aliens surrounding him, barely glancing back to throw a grenade in the center of the circle. 

It explodes and kills all of the aliens as he flies toward the river, and the outlaw doesn't hesitate to activate his helmet before diving into the water. Using his jet boots he swims down to the obvious giant figure of Scott and presses the button he knew would shrink the man back to normal size. Once Scott is at a movable size again, Quill grabs the unconscious man and swims back up to the surface, where he pulls Scott back onto land.

He kneels next to Scott and presses another button to remove his helmet and gently smacks his cheek. "Come on Scotty. It'll be really lame to be the only member of the Pining Club."  
Antman coughs and turns on his side to spit out the water and then groans tiredly. "The Pining Club is lame no matter how many members are in it."  
Quill grins. "Try not to remind me." The grin slowly falls away and his hands hover over Scott's body as he looks for injuries. "Are you hurt?"  
"Don't think so." Scott mumbles tiredly. "Gonna rest my eyes for a couple of seconds."

Then he was asleep. Actually, it was more like he passed out, but now Quill had to protect him from some aliens that noticed the two stragglers. He didn't have much room to maneuver because he wouldn't step too far away from Scott's prone form, so instead he planted a foot on either side of his floormate and shot the aliens. At least in this position, they couldn't get to Scott as easily.

"Guys! Scotty is down and I've got a few of these assholes coming after us!" Quill informs the team.  
An arrow pierces through the head of an alien behind the space outlaw. "I've got your six Quill."

Quill shoots a few more aliens and then grabs a loose piece of rebar nearby when an alien throws a grenade at him. He hits the grenade back toward the alien and blows it up as well as its allies and Clint laughs.

"Damn Quill! You gave a whole new meaning to a grand slam!"  
"These chucklefucks have no idea who they're messing with." Starlord growls.  
"An angry lover?" The archer says and Quill looks up in Clint's direction on a nearby building.  
"What?"  
"What?" Barton repeats innocently.

The battle ends after another half hour when Thor summons lightning to kill off the remaining aliens, and Quill bends down from his position over Scott to check the still unconscious man for wounds again. Stephen soon joins him and checks Scott's pulse before turning to open a portal to Scott's floor at the tower.

"He needs rest. Clint, come help-"  
"It's okay." Quill interrupts. "I got him." He moves to one side of Scott and lifts the man into his arms before walking through the portal with Stephen. 

The doctor moves ahead of him to open the door to Scott's room and when Quill steps in and manages to lay the ex-criminal on his bed, Stephen motions toward the sleeping man.

"Help me get his suit off."  
Quill's eyes widen. "Wait, what?"  
"He wears it over his clothes." Stephen assures as he starts to remove Scott's suit, and Quill helps him.  
"Damn, he's dead to the world."  
"That's what happens if he stays in his giant form too long."  
"I didn't know he can do that."  
Stephen raises an eyebrow when he looks up at him. "He did it in the battle against Thanos."  
"Guess I missed it." 

They pull back the covers, properly place them over Scott, and then leave the room to go up to the family floor after some reassurance from Stephen that his floormate will be okay by himself. Once they reach the penthouse, Stephen rushes forward when they find Harley sitting at the kitchen table and holding an ice pack to his temple. While the sorcerer fussed over the small cuts littered over the teen's body, Quill returned to his previously vacated spot on the couch and Tony and Peter were some of the first to get back.

"Harley! I'm so sorry! I couldn't find you-" Peter rambles and the older teen waves his hand at the younger.  
"It's fine. Don't freak out."  
Tony disengages his suit and joins Stephen. "What happened?"  
"Just got hit with some shrapnel. It's not that big of a deal." Harley says with a heavy sigh. "Stephen already took care of it."  
The doctor nods. "He's alright Tony. Just some scratches."  
The engineer grumbles and rubs his eyes tiredly. "Getting _real_ sick of alien invasions."  
Quill laughs half-heartedly from the living room. "Sounds like a regular Wednesday afternoon."

It seemed to be true, too. Hardly anyone blinked at the mention of an alien invasion or Hydra crawling out of the cracks like roaches. They just dealt with it and came back home for a well deserved dinner, or even lunch if they took care of the crisis fast enough. Which was exactly what happened as soon as Bucky made it back. They all had an after battle routine. Check to make sure any injured were alright, then head up to the penthouse for food, rest, and sometimes even a movie to wind down and lick their wounds.

With Wanda's help, Bucky made dinner for everyone and they all ate throughout the floor, and even Scott had managed to join them. Of course, he was still exhausted and it took him a little effort to stay awake, but he got his food and subconsciously sat next to Quill and ate. There were a couple of times Scott almost passed out into his food, but both Quill and Natasha kept him awake long enough to finish his dinner. After that, the space pirate had to help the ex-criminal back down to their floor since he was stumbling, and when the elevator doors closed behind them, Clint groaned. Loudly.

"Can we intervene yet?"  
Sam scowls. "No way. I've got money sitting on another month."  
"You didn't see Quill standing possessively over Scott."  
"Really?" Natasha asks with a bit of surprise. "Maybe he'll figure it out first."  
"You know...even though he has a Master's degree in electrical engineering, Scott can be really dumb." Peter says and Cassie nods beside him.  
"I kind of have to agree...and I live on the floor with them."  
Harley takes the biscuit out of Peter's hand when the younger teen picks it up. "Brain smart and street smart are different things."  
Sam snorts. "This is a whole different type of smart and Tic-tac is on the stupid end of the scale."  
"They both are." Rhodey adds in agreement.  
Tony laughs. "One more month. Then we can talk about a subtle intervention."  
"Subtle will take forever, love." Stephen chuckles.  
"Very true. We'll just throw them in a closet and be done with it."  
"That just takes the fun out of it." Harley mutters.

The time was agreed on though. One more month of watching Quill and Scott unknowingly flirt with each other, and then they would talk about what to do next if the morons didn't connect the dots. 

The Avengers were turning into matchmakers.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew...sometimes I feel like I'm losing my touch. Otherwise I'm just like, whatever, I'm having fun.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234017) by [Daisy_PoisonPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen)


End file.
